plazatotalnejporazkifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Powrót na Plażę Totalnej Porażki !
Chris:Witam w drugim odcinku Statku Totalnej Porażki ! Ostatnio odpadł DJ.Kto będzie następny dowiemy się w dzisiejszym odcinku Statku Totalnej Porażki ! Trent: O rany nie wierzę ,że DJ odpadł. Heather: Co się dziwisz on się boi własnego cienia , gdzie on by miał skoczyć do wody z rekinami itd. Bridgette : To takie smutne. Heather : Smutne jest to,że ja nie wygrałam. Bridgette : Pozwolę się z tobą nie zgodzić. Geoff : Laski po co o tym gadacie ? Ktoś wie co będzie dzisiaj ? Chris : A właściwie to ja wiem. Beth : Słuchamy. Chris : Wrócimy na Plażę Totalnej Porażki ! Wszystkim sklerozom przypomnę,że to był nasz pierwszy sezon,który wygrała Gwen ! ' Gwen : Dobra dzięki to było dawno ,ale i tak więcej sezonów wygrała Heather. Heather : Tak wygrałam 3 sezony.Nie musicie mi znów gratulować. świerszcz Chris:Mam dla was dobrą wiadomość. Ezekiel : Będzie nowy prowadzący ? wszyscy się cieszą i też biją brawo Chris : Paskudne dzieciaki.No dobra znamy już drużyny będą dwa zadanie pierwsze to będzie dopłynięcie do plaży.Zatrzymamy statek ok 2,5 km przed plażą i każda drużyna dostanie kajak.Ta,która jako pierwsza dopłynie do wyspy,będą mogli dać sobie spokój już na samym początku,bo już będą nietykalni.Potem wiadomo zostaną już tylko 2 drużyny i zabawimy się w ciekawy quiz. LeShawna : A czego będą dotyczyć pytania ? Lindsay : Zakupów,sklepów,mnie ? Chris : Nie,nie,po części tak.Pytania będą dotyczyć waszej wiedzy,a właściwie pamięci.Czyli co działo się na wyspie,kto wygrał,zajął drugie miejsce itd. Alejandro : Ale nie wszyscy brali w tym udział.Ja akurat nie. Sierra : Mnie też tam nie było nawet nie wiecie jak mi było smutno jak dopiero w 4 sezonie udało mi się dojść. Noah : Na nasze nieszczęście. Chris : Trzeba było oglądać w TV jak wam się nie udało to już wasza strata. Lindsay : Byliśmy w cieście ? Courtney : Dziewczyno jakie ciasto ? Co ty gadasz ? Gwen : Bez sensu ! Jeszcze tego nie zauważyłaś ? Chris: Dobra jesteśmy już 2,5 km od plaży idźcie do swoich kajaków. Po 5 minutach LeShawna : Muszą być takie małe ? Chris: Tak ! Do wioseł gotowi start ! W kajakach Heather : Szybciej nie możemy przegrać. Trent : Jak na razie prowadzimy. Gwen : Nawet ,gdyby nas wyprzedzili to i tak wygramy ,bo ja wygrałam pierwszy sezon i wszystko pamiętam. Trent : No ja byłem drugim.Nawet nie wiesz jak się cieszyłem,że wygrałaś. Gwen : Była mała różnica głosów. Heather : Miałaś 73% sms-ów Courtney : Dojść dużo pamiętasz jak na 5 miejsce. Heather : Ty miałaś 3 i znów nie zaczynaj. Gwen : Ej babki jesteśmy kumpelami więc się nie kłucimy. Courtney : Pszepraszam Heather : Nie to ja przepraszam. Duncan : Ej wy tu festiwal przeprosin sobie urządzacie ,a tamta zimna lemoniada nas wyprzedza. Heather : Nie dam się. Noah : Pijcie wodę frajerzy. Alejandro : Ale riposta. Lindsay : A ! Jaka krosta !? Bridgette : Powiedział riposta ! Lindsay : To jakaś mega krosta ? Beth : Lindsay spokojnie ! To żadna krosta. Lindsay : Mam żadną krostę. Gwen : No i umarł w butach. Chris :Zostało 100 m i jest remis. Duncan,Heather : Nie ! Nie pozwolę na to ! Oddawać wiosło. Duncan : Szybciej Heather Heather : Patrz na siebie mam 3 wiosła i szybciej wiosłuję,a ty masz tylko dwie. Duncan : Courtney oddawaj wiosło.I teraz kto szybciej. Heather: Uważaj brzeg ! Chris: Drużyna Gangsterów wygrała ! Dzięki Heather i Duncanowi. Courtney : Nie wiedziałam Gwen : Że tak Trent : Potraficie. Heather : Wody Duncan : Jesteśmy na plaży. Heather : Butelkowanej Duncan : To ja też poproszę. Chris : Dobra łapcie i pozostali też macie godzinę wolnego czasu.Drużyna gangsterów wraca już na statek.Do kajaków.Aha niech wiosłują : Gwen,Courtney i Trent.Heather i Duncan już mają dziś wolne od wysiłku. (drużyna gangsterów się pożegnała i wrócili już na stetek) Na statku Heather : Już jesteśmy bezpieczni. Courtney : To było niesamowite. Trent:Nigdy czegoś takiego nie widziałem. Gwen : Tamci muszą się jeszcze męczyć. Duncan : Bidulki.Włączcie telewizor zobaczmy co teraz robią. Na plazy Chris: Witam ponownie na Statku Totalnej Porażki.Drużyna Gangsterów jest już bezpieczna.Która drużyna również będzie bezpieczna,a która przegra ? Dowiemy się po tym quizie. Chris:To będzie krótki quiz.Będą tylko 3 pytania.Będą prosił do każdego pytania jedną parę.Wiadomo każda osoba z innej drużyny oto pierwsze pytanie.Proszę z drużyny muszelek Harolda ,a z Lemoniad Noah.Jesteście gotowi ? Harold : Tak Noah : No dawaj Chris : W jakim odcinku odpadł Owen podaj nr odcinka i jego nazwę. Noah : To było to hmm Receptura na krem z flirtem odc.5 ? Chris : Nie pytanie przechodzi do Harolda. Harold : Odc nr 3 - Owoce Morza. Chris : Zgadza się punkt dla muszelek. Harold : Tak Noah : Oszukane pytania. Chris : Teraz poproszę z muszelek Beth,a Geoffa z Lemoniad.Gotowi ? Beth : Jestem gotowa Geoff : Ja również ziom Chris : Oto mam pytanie.Ile % miała Gwen w finale a ile Trent Beth : Gwen miała 73 % Geoff : A Trent miał ... Beth : Czemu on mi przerwał. Chris : A była jedna zasada jeżeli konkurent ci przerwał to przechodzi na niego pytanie. Beth : To nie sprawiedliwe. Chris : Idź do sądu. Geoff : Trent miał 13 % głosów Alejandro : Co ty odejmować nie umiesz ?! Sierra : No pewnie 100-73 to 16 ! Alejandro : Zamilcz. Tyler : 56 ? Owen : A nie 87 % Alejandro : Idioci. Chris Wygrywa Drużyna Muszelek,a Drużyna Lubię Zimną Lemoniadę spotka się ze mną podczas ceremonii rozdawania kół ratunkowych. '''Ceremonia Chris:Oddaliście już glosy.Zgodnie z regulaminem napisaliście imię uczestnika na ,którego głosujecie na kaczce kąpielowej i zostawiliście je w recepcji na statku.Po zliczeniu głosów powiem tyle ,że bezpieczni są : Sierra Owen Tyler Chris:Ostatnią bezpieczną osobą jest Noah.Zostało dwóch zagrożonych.W programie pozostaje ..... Alejandro. Chris:Naprawdę przykro mi ,ale Geoff wypadasz. Geoff:Ale dlaczego ziomy ? Alejandro:Ja ci powiem miałeś gotową odpowiedź.Tylko,że 100-73 to nie jest 13 tylko 23 ! Chris:I to już na razie koniec.Kto wygra Statek Totalnej Porażki ? A kto odpadnie jako następny ? Dowiemy się w następnym odcinku Statku Totalnej Porażki ! Kategoria:Statek Totalnej Porażki